In Deep
by Broken Down Forever
Summary: Tsubaki will do anything Black Star needs her to do. Weapons have to protect their meisters, right? But when they are suddenly in danger should Tsubaki reconcile? It doesn't have anything to do with her, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Omg Black Star and Tsubaki are NEVER mentioned. Like, Ever. So anyways, I just wanted to give them a little bit of recognition because I think they're awesome characters who NEVER get to be in the spotlight. Face it Black Star, as much as you wish you were the main character, the show isn't called Black Star is it? Anyway I think it's about time to start… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is an awesome show which makes sense because it doesn't belong to me. I would screw it up too much if it were mine.**

The woman's steps were light. Her heels clacked on the marble floor loudly, but it couldn't even be heard over the booming music. She settled into the landscape quite well. It was a club. The music was so loud you could hardly feel you're heartbeat and the lights were so dim it was like dancing in the dark. The people on the dance floor danced so close together it was surprising all of them had just met or not met at all. The place was sexy; the lust in people's eyes, the warm slurring tone of the dj, the alcohol being passed around like the flu, it was everything a high school party wishes it was.

And yet the woman didn't come for clubbing. She had a much crueler idea in mind. Tonight someone would die at her mercy.

She walked to a stool at the bar and sat herself down. The only thing she had with her was her clutch and a white envelope. She was dressed in pair of black six inch heels, a black tank top that showed her black bra straps very easily, and dark denim jeans. The long raven hair that usually sat at the top of her head fell down her back like a waterfall. The woman was very attractive, and it was evident that more than a few pairs of eyes were on her. But her eyes were fixed on one person only.

The man from across the bar looked back at the dark woman and nodded. She murmured to the bartender and asked him for some shots he nodded and she retreated to a closed off table with the man.

"You brought it right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She answered in a mysterious tone. "Here is everything about the last boy in Star Clan." She slid the envelope over to the man.

He took it and eyed her uneasily. "What did you say you're name was again?"

The bartender walked over to their table and filled both of them a shot glass of vodka. "Complements of myself." She motioned for him to take the shot glass. "Cheers."

They clanked glasses and with the glass she threw her head back so the stinging liquid would go down quickly.

"My name is Tsubaki."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Interesting name. So how do you know about the Star Clan?"

"This boy used to be my partner. We went to the DWMA, but those days are over." She didn't quiver in tone at all. He was unable to read her emotions and deemed her strong. "Why do you want Star Clan eradicated?"

She leaned in letting her chest fold over the table, he gulped. "Th-They a-at-tacked my v-village years ago." He said nervously as she seemed to be leaning in closer and closer with his every word.

She closed her eyes and breathed softly. She leaned in so her lips were close enough to be in his ear. "Come with me."

She took his hand and slowly led him out of the club, letting her hips swing and placing his arm around her waist. The man understood and snaked his arms around her. They escaped the building and fled to an alleyway, the envelope in his back pocket. Their faces inches from each other the two were breathing hard. He leaned in but a shadow in the alleyway took Tsubaki first. She transformed into a chain scythe and with a single slash, the man was reduced to a single bright blue soul floating in mid-air.

"Thanks Black Star, I almost had to kiss him back there." She said transforming back and wiping her mouth even though she hadn't even made contact. She still felt dirty.

"Tsubaki you could be an actress!" he said surprised. "I don't have time to act; I have more godly things to do than that."

She nodded and took his hand. He looked at her confused. "Sorry, I just… Sorry." She let go.

He shook his head and took her hand again, "I understand being in the presence of a god can be overwhelming and I understand that you would want to touch me." The way he said it made it sound weird. "I accept. By the way Tsubaki, thanks."

"For what?" she asked, taking off her shoes; as if she could take another step in those death machines.

"Cause you threw everything away so you could help me." He said sincerely, Black Star's behavior was oddly out of character.

"Of course." She said sweetly. "You're my partner, I would never abandon you."

He looked away, blushing. It had been four years since everyone had beaten the Kishin Ashura. Black Star was getting more and more visitors attempting to assassinate him, at one point he couldn't take it anymore and killed one accidentally. Since then he and Tsubaki had been on the run from the DWMA, word would get out quickly that they had killed an innocent soul and people would soon be on their tracks. But they were a team, and they slowly were defeating Black Star's indirect enemies on their runaway adventure.

"How many does that make?" she asked curiously.

"I'd say twenty." He said rubbing his back.

"You sure have lots of enemies…" she said quietly. She felt bad for the blue haired boy; she felt he would surely get killed if she didn't protect him as a weapon should. So she went against everything in her being to protect him.

"C'mon lets go." He said pulling her arm.

She took a step forward and winced at the pain in her feet from walking in her heels. He noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He saw her barefoot, "Put your shoes on, you're going to step on glass or something."

"No I'd rather that than having to take another step in these." She held out the black pumps.

"Fine," he sighed, hunching over in front of her.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm offering you a piggyback ride." He said still waiting for her to get on his back.

"B-but I'll weigh too much!" she stuttered, still shocked he would even recommend such a thing.

"Tsubaki, you have a perfect body. You'll hardly weigh a thing. God's can carry cities at a time so I can at least carry you home easily." He stated calmly.

She was glad he was turned around because she blushed. She reluctantly climbed onto his back and wrapped her legs around his chest; she put her arms around his neck, balancing the straps of the heels on two fingers_. You're such a great friend Black Star_. She thought as she held tightly onto him as they walked slowly into the night.

"Tsubaki you don't have to cook tonight." He said to her as she walked over to the kitchenette in their small motel room.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked hoping. She herself was hungry.

"Yeah lets go out." He proposed.

She sighed, "Black Star I just changed!"

"No just somewhere casual. Like that diner down on the corner," he said pointing out the window.

"It's late will it still be open?" she asked, they were in their pajamas; she didn't mind cooking over public humiliation.

"Yeah it's open until two o'clock." He smiled.

She looked at the clock on the microwave. It was one-thirty. Tsubaki walked over to the door and opened it, "Well?" she asked.

He looked up and grinned. "Great, a god needs his meal."

"How much did you nab off the guy?" asked Black Star as the waiter had just finished giving them the bill.

Filthy empty plates surrounded them, all belonging to Black Star. Tsubaki pulled out the man from the club's wallet, "This is what I got. I don't know if there's much inside, I didn't check."

He took it from her and tore it open, four debit cards and six credit cards tumbled out, as well as many large bills, varying from twenties to hundred dollar bills. "Holy Shit!" Black Star gasped as he began counting the many bills. "This dude was loaded! He even has more money than a god like me!" he said bewildered.

Tsubaki stared; she had never seen so much money in her life. She looked around to see that no one was looking the only people in the diner were them and the employees, who were sending them dirty looks to get out so that the staff could go home. "Black Star." She whispered. "Be more inconspicuous."

He looked at the staff and nodded. He set down one of the credit cards in the bill tray; the waiter took it over to the register to pay.

"What are you doing?" she almost yelled. "That's not ours! What if they ask for ID? They'll call the police!"

"Don't be so worried Tsubaki, you have a god with you. Everything will work out fine." He said trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

The waiter brought back their bill and the credit card. Black Star signed and they began to clear the table. Tsubaki and Black Star stood up to get out of the diner when the TV's announcement caught their attention. "Today a well known millionaire Walter Cohen was deemed missing. Little is known about his disappearance and he was last seen at a night club in Albuquerque."

They stopped dead in their tracks. Black Star opened the wallet and stared at the ID card. In crisp black letters sat a simple name, Walter Cohen.

The pair looked at each other, then at the unknowing staff; they silently exited the restaurant before they could be seen. They fled up the stairs of the motel and into their room, they needed to leave Albuquerque. And fast.

Not one word was spoken in all of this time; they both had the same intentions. They needed to run away.

**A/N: Black Star isn't as eccentric because I thought after four years he settled down a bit. He's still god though so, I guess he's not that out of character. I thought the beginning was really surprising, when I proofread it I found myself thinking. Wow Tsubaki you slut! Anyways, I got to go to bed. Cause I am TIRED. XOXO – Isa. **

**P.S. Don't forget about that beautiful button below this, isn't it pretty? Don't you just want to click it and review? I know I do, but that would be conceited. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't really know how to go on from the last chapter. I'll find a way! Ok so here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>In that moment Tsubaki's legs felt as if they couldn't move. She was trapped. She ran and ran but couldn't escape all of the men after her. Not only was there desire in their eyes, but there was also bloodlust. If she was captured she would be played with and killed.<p>

Far ahead of her was a familiar blue headed boy, he was running too. But away from her, he was saving himself.

Tsubaki called out to Black*Star, he ignored her. Crying she shouted, yelled, knowing he could hear her desperate pleas for help. At one point he stopped and turned around, looking at her. His eyes were filled with guilt for a split second, but then he turned and ran away. He had betrayed her. He had used her, she was a tool to him, and it had cost her her life.

She was consumed by the men in an instant.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki sat up drenched in sweat from her nightmare. She looked over to see Black*Star snoring next to her. She sighed, half relieved half scared.<p>

She looked around. The pair had escaped from Albuquerque and had taken a train to Amarillo, Texas. Now they were staying temporarily in a one room motel apartment. They had to keep moving.

The dream had shaken Tsubaki, and to clear her head, she flipped on the TV. At first all that was emitted was a blurred screen and an awfully loud crackling sound. She grabbed the remote and muted it, looking sympathetically at Black*Star. She crawled up to the screen and moved the wires at the top around, she only knew how to deal with TV's like this one because of old shows she would watch while Black*Star was out training.

She rearranged the wires and the news flipped on. A familiar man's face was in the top right corner as a news reporter mouthed words seriously at the screen. Tsubaki took the remote and flipped it onto sound again, turning it down a bit so she wouldn't arouse the sleeping boy.

"… Billionaire Walter Cohen has been missing for five days. There has been no trace of the famous entrepreneur and his whereabouts. He was last seen at XXX Club in Albuquerque on Wednesday night of last week. Witnesses captured a picture of the mysterious figure he exited the club with." An awkwardly taken picture of Tsubaki from the back appeared in the other corner. "She is the prime suspect but officials can't seem to track the unnamed woman. Along with Cohen she went missing prior to the exit."

Tsubaki was petrified with fear. She did the first thing she could think of, "Black*Star!" she shook him and whispered softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He cracked an eye lazily and stretched, he sat up. "What is—"he saw her weeping silently and looked at the TV, seeing the picture of her and the other man. "Oh god…"

She sniffled and they sat in silence continuing to stare at the man feeding information. "…Clients and assistants of Cohen claim he was launching a new project on the hidden people of Star Clan, a tribe of people who practiced violent acts and destroyed many other villages. The last of its people narrows down to a single boy who Cohen was targeting to interview and meet with. Assistants say Cohen had collaboration with a friend who worked at the National Geographic magazine to do an article on the lost race."

Um… Tsubaki?" Black*Star turned to her in shock. "You told me he wanted to kill me!"

"He did!" she sputtered. "He said these words exactly, 'The Star Clan attacked my village years ago.' He said that when I asked him what he business he had eliminating you or what grudge he had against you." She clutched her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't even remember that well!"

"Calm down Tsubaki, its ok." He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down for a moment. He raised his head again, "You can go if you want."

"Go where?" she sniffled.

"Back. To the DWMA, I don't know. Home? I'm just giving you a choice; I don't want you to feel like I'm not letting you go. If you feel unsafe or if you ever want to end this, you can always leave. Just know that." He said, Tsubaki was surprised by his sudden maturity.

"Black*Star," she smiled at him thankfully. "I'm not supposed to leave you. I'm your weapon; it's my duty to protect you. Besides, where would I go? I don't have a home; my home is with my meister."

"Thanks Tsubaki." He said actually serious. "But for the record, I am a god; therefore I can take care of myself so I wouldn't feel guilty about leaving if I were you."

She sighed, it was better than nothing.

"This just in!" The reporter shouted, pressing his earpiece closer to his ear, as if it would help him hear well. "The body of Walter Cohen has just been found."

They turned to each other, their eyes as round as eggs. "There were two of them?" Black*Star asked.

"I-I don't know…" Tsubaki said shakily, "Maybe we killed an impersonator?"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Black*Star weren't the stars of the show; they were being manipulated like puppets by someone. Someone had set this all up, but they didn't know. They were the pawns. For the puppet master, the game could be right on track, or maybe Tsubaki and Black*Star had made a wrong move. Nevertheless whoever was pulling the strings had something evil planned. And whatever trouble Black*Star and Tsubaki were in, they were in deep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if that last paragraph made no sense lol. Also, excuse Black*Star's OOC-ness, I thought he might be able to handle these kinds of situations more seriously due to his more mature age. Anyways this has been the shortest chapter I have ever written in my existence. Ever. I hope you liked it! I myself found the twist cool, the dude has a doppelganger? Coolio, I'm curious as to what's going to happen too. And the dude controlling the whole thing? Why am I reminded of Pretty Little Liars? Haha I shouldn't be, Soul Eater is far superior to that show. Review please! I promise to write more I'm a little pressed on time lately, Sorry!**


End file.
